onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Mask
Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask (イケメン仮面アマイマスク, Ikemen Kamen Amai Masuku) is the A-Class rank 1 superhero. Appearance Sweet Mask is a good looking individual with keen brown eyes and lightly blue colored hair, an appearance befitting that of a star. After the battle against Sea King, he is seen with longer hair when he addresses the Hero Association official. In his most recent appearance, Sweet Mask is shown with short hair again. Personality Sweet Mask has stated that he believes that heroes are to protect the citizens, and if they can't do that, then they must become strong enough to do so. He appears to be quite popular and has quite a charismatic way of talking. However, befitting the darker side of Sweet Mask's name is his hidden merciless nature. He is shown to have a burning hatred for anything that he sees as evil. Anything that he declares as evil must be swiftly and suddenly exterminated. This is shown when he mercilessly dispatches a group of captured aliens whom he declared to be evil, claiming to merely have executed justice on the spot, and again when he was ordered to bring an escaped caveman back to the lab. He ignores his superiors' orders and kills the caveman instead. Sweet Mask is shown to adhere to any method that makes heroes popular. He notes that only promotions to S-Class or A-Class are fit for his attention, as they are the heroes who draw the most attention from the public, and hence, any heroes in those ranks who earn themselves negative reputations would drag his reputation down as well. Because of this, Sweet Mask stays in the A-Class Rank 1 position to prevent unworthy heroes from promoting to S-Class. Sweet Mask seems very narcissistic about "beauty overwhelming the power", as he said about his philosophy that "heroes have to be beautiful as well". This was shown when he is interest in a worthy S-Class Heroes like Genos, such as having a beautiful appeal and doing more heroic deeds as a main priority, fitting Sweet Mask's philosophy. Plot Hero Association Saga Sweet Mask appeared to have a call from his superior about the test of the prodigal cyborg hero, Genos for successfully entering the S-Class. Sweet Mask finds Genos at the Ramen restaurant and wants to have a little chat in private outside. At first, Genos thought Sweet Mask wants to pick a fight with him, but Sweet Mask means no harm and wanted to congratulate Genos into S-Class. Sweet Mask is really interested in Genos on not wasting time to do heroic deeds first as his main priority, and sees him fit as Sweet Mask's philosophy he shared to the cyborg, about the heroes has to be beautiful too. Demonic Fan Sidestory Sweet Mask makes a brief appearance on a news report encouraging others to become heroes. The report mentions that he will be appearing in a new movie. Sea Monster Arc While the Seafolk invade J-City, Sweet Mask makes a guest appearance on a television show to promote his new song. The host of the show asks Sweet Mask what he thinks about the current situation, to which Sweet Mask replies that he is only a hero when he fights evil and that currently he is here to present his new song as a singer. However, he goes on to say that heroes have to be tough, strong and beautiful at all times in order to ease the fear and worries of the people. He states that he finds it regrettable that there were heroes who were defeated by evil and says that if it were up to him he would make every hero undergo strict training so that no hero would die in vain in the future. Great Prophecy Saga Alien Conquerors Arc After the defeat of the Dark Matter Thieves and the fall of their spaceship Sweet Mask appears and mocks the S-Class Heroes for being unable to stop the destruction of A-City much to Metal Bat's anger. Later when they found the remaining minions of Lord Boros while the other heroes wonder what to do with them he mercilessly kill them saying that "evil" must be eliminated without doubts. The other heroes watch shocked while Genos thought about how, before meeting Saitama, his way of thinking was similar to Sweet Mask's. It is revealed here that the only reason that he is staying in his current position of A-Rank is solely to stop from other A-Ranks from going higher. Because of his mocking attitudes towards the S-Class Heroes, and his theories on keeping the low level heroes below A-Class, he was challenged by Metal Bat for a fight, until they were interrupted by a phone call from Sweet Mask's manager and Metal Bat's sister. Afterward, Sweet Mask left the scene to return to his schedule with his manager, but not before Metal Bat asks Sweet Mask if he can give his sister his autograph. The Blizzard Group Arc Sweet Mask encounters Suppon, a caveman prisoner who escaped from his laboratory and had begun to brutally assault civilians. Sweet Mask deemed Suppon as 'evil' and informed him that he was under orders to bring him back alive, but goes against these orders and brutally defeats and kills Suppon in short order, amidst a cheering crowd. Abilities & Powers Not much is known of Sweet Mask's abilities, but he claims that his skills are strong enough to put him in S-Class. He chooses not to advance so as to not allow weaklings to rank up. Physical Abilities ' Immense Speed: '''He appears to be extremely fast as he was able to murder a group of captured alien invaders, apparently slicing them through with his bare hands in a matter of seconds; with none of the nearby S-Class heroes being fast enough to stop him. '''Immense Strength:' It is revealed that he possesses brute strength and his veins are shown whenever he's extremely angry. He quickly and effortlessly defeats Suppon, kicking out his legs and smashing his face in with a pressure burst. Anime and Manga Differences *In the manga, Sweet Mask neither had a call from his superior about Genos' pass on the test and entering the S-Class or a private conversation with Genos Quotes *(To reporter) "Anyone can become a hero if you feel the desire for peace in your heart!" *(To interviewer) "In order to ease the worries and fears of the people... We heroes have to be tough, strong, and beautiful at all times... Always able to defeat evil swiftly and skillfully. That's what being a hero means." Gallery Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask anime design.png|Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask anime design References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:A-Class Category:Anti-Heroes